Journey
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Beyond the cruel chaos, a journey protecting the world awaits. Akihiko x Mitsuru x Shinjiro.
1. The Beginning

Hello, everyone! At last we meet again, HinamoriMomo1909 here!

Setelah lama tidak menulis FanFic ber-chapter, kali ini saya kembali menulis serial Fantasy ber-chapter! ^o^ Tapi kali ini ada yang beda, karena saya lagi nge-fans sama Shinjiro x Minako. Tapi… bukan berarti pairing kali ini adalah mereka. Saya belum berani nulis tentang mereka. XD Kali ini pairingnya adalah… Akihiko x Mitsuru x Shinjiro~ (Rame!) XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except the story of this FanFic and some character that is not in any other games/animes beside Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES.

Enjoy! ^^

--

"_Aku percaya pada kalian berdua." Mitsuru menatap kedua temannya._

_Akihiko terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga percaya pada kalian."_

"_Aku juga." Shinji pun angkat bicara._

_Mitsuru tersenyum. "Apa pun yang terjadi, berjanjilah untuk tetap mempercayai satu sama lain, oke?"_

_Akihiko dan Shinjiro mengangguk._

_ --_

_Akihiko's POV_

Aku membuka mata dan langsung tidak merasa mengantuk lagi. Aneh, karena biasanya saat pertama membuka mata aku pasti masih merasa mengantuk. Tapi kali ini berbeda, hari masih terlalu pagi untuk semua orang di desa ini terjaga. Dan aku merasa sangat sepi.

Dua hari yang lalu rumah ini masih ramai oleh berbagai pembicaraan antara ayah, ibu, dan aku. Tapi sekarang hanya tinggal aku di sini. Mereka pergi meninggalkanku kemarin untuk selamanya.

Aku menghentak tubuhku supaya bangun dari tempat tidur. Setelah beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar, aku melihat ke luar jendela. Desa pagi ini masih sepi sekali, baru beberapa orang yang keluar untuk membersihkan halaman.

Dulu desa ini sangat aman dan damai, tapi tidak lagi sejak adanya _Chaos_. Mereka—entah siapa—mengirimkan berlusin-lusin monster—atau apa lah namanya—ke desa-desa. Semuanya sudah berjalan selama lebih dari enam bulan. Tadinya aku tidak mau ikut campur, asalkan keluargaku baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa selamanya begitu. Para monster itu membunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku _kemarin. _Saat itu aku tidak sedang di rumah dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Nah, seperti di kebanyakan film-film dan buku, hari ini aku bermaksud pergi dari desa ini untuk sementara. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi dan kalau bisa menghentikan semua kekacauan ini. Aku ingin dunia ini damai.

"Hei, Akihiko! Mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya seorang pria setengah baya yang sudah kukenal sejak lama saat aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan perlengkapan seperti mau _camping_ ke hutan di hari Minggu.

Aku tersenyum sekilas. "Mengembara." jawabku singkat.

Ya, aku akan mengembara. Ke mana pun, asalkan bisa mencari jawaban atas segala kekacauan ini.

"Wah, mengembara? Mau mencari apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Jawaban, mungkin?" jawabku. "Atau apa pun lah, aku tidak bisa tinggal sendirian saja di rumah, kan." kataku sambil membetulkan tali sepatuku.

"Ah, ya. Tapi biarpun begitu kau kan bisa main ke rumahku sekali-sekali." rumah paman ini tepat di depanku. Ia punya istri dan satu anak perempuan yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Tapi tidak, aku lebih suka mengembara begini," balasku. "aku pergi dulu ya!"

Dan dimulailah perjalananku yang panjang.

"Hmm… Kayaknya kurang persiapan nih…," aku berjalan keluar dari desa. Saat melewati jalan di luar desaku, aku melihat sebuah papan penunjuk arah dan membaca tulisannya. "Ironside Village…"

Sepertinya itu adalah desa yang menjual semacam armor dan sebagainya, karena dilihat dari namanya juga aku sudah yakin pasti begitu.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Ironside Village untuk membeli beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan.

Saat sudah sampai di desa tersebut, aku melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Desa yang ini cukup ramai tapi tetap damai. Walaupun di beberapa tempat terpasang senjata-senjata yang kuduga digunakan kalau-kalau ada serangan mendadak. Atau mungkin itu cuma pajangan, entahlah.

Lalu kulihat papan nama sebuah toko kecil. Kelihatannya di situ menjual obat dan berbagai peralatan _first aid_.

Aku membuka pintu salah satu toko di desa itu untuk membeli persiapan perjalanan jauh yang akan kutempuh seorang diri hari ini. Bel kecil yang digantung di pintu itu berbunyi pelan saat aku mendorongnya. Tapi di toko itu tidak ada siapa pun, aneh.

Pandanganku beredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Tidak begitu luas, tapi juga tidak sempit. Semua barang teratur rapi, dan ada satu meja kayu di tengah ruangan itu, agak ke belakang. Kutebak itu adalah meja tempat melayani pelanggan.

Saat masih melihat-lihat, sesuatu menubrukku sampai sesuatu itu jatuh di lantai. Aku cukup kaget dan segera menolong anak kecil yang ternyata menabrakku tadi.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil membantu anak itu berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, berdiri, dan membersihkan bajunya.

Tiba-tiba pintu di samping kiri ruangan ini terbuka. "Hideo? Sedang apa kau di sana? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pergi ke mana-mana! Ayo kembali, nanti aku dimarahi ibumu, nih!" seorang gadis yang kira-kira seumuran denganku melangkah keluar dari pintu itu dan mendekati tempat aku dan anak tadi berada. Setelah cukup dekat, ia menatapku dan tersenyum. "Maaf, anak ini merepotkanmu, ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Oh. My. God. Gadis ini cantik sekali… Tingginya lebih pendek beberapa senti dari tinggiku, rambutnya bergelombang indah, tampak lembut, dan berwarna merah menyala. Gadis yang bersahaja, tapi mempunyai kecantikan tersendiri dibandingkan gadis-gadis kaya yang kebanyakan terlalu menganggap dirinya cantik, padahal belum tentu di mata orang lain cantik.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit melihatku yang tidak menjawab. "Uhm… Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Oh, iya…! Aku baik-baik saja, kok." jawabku gugup. Ah, payah! Kenapa saat bertemu cewek cantik begini aku malah gugup?!

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. "Maaf ya, anak ini mengganggumu. Ah, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu menjelaskan tujuanku datang ke sini. Setelah itu dia mengambilkan apa yang kuinginkan dan aku membayar semuanya dan berniat langsung pergi—walaupun dengan berat hati, rasanya ingin sekali memandangi wajah cantiknya lebih lama lagi. Tetapi satu pertanyaan sederhana darinya menahanku untuk pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya sopan sambil membereskan laci.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

Ia mengangguk mengerti. Badanku sudah setengah menghadap pintu, tapi aku menatapnya yang sedang menunduk mencari sesuatu di lacinya. Entah dapat pikiran dari mana, aku mendekat. "Namaku Sanada Akihiko, salam kenal."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku sambil menaikkan alisnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebih manis lagi. "Aku Kirijo Mitsuru, salam kenal juga."

Kirijo Mitsuru. Nama yang indah…

"Ah, ketemu!" ia berseru kecil dan berjalan mendekatiku. Lalu ia mengulurkan sebuah kalung sederhana dengan kristal kecil berwarna putih padaku. "Ini untukmu, supaya perjalananmu aman." Katanya.

Aku menatap kalung itu sesaat. "Benarkah? Tidakkah kalung ini berharga untukmu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Kalung itu terlihat indah dan lebih pantas untuk digunakan olehnya.

"Tidak apa, aku punya tiga." jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih," kataku sambil menerima kalung itu dan memakainya. Aku menatapnya dan ia tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau punya dua lagi, kan? Kenakan satu," pintaku.

Mitsuru terdiam sejenak, tapi lalu mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke laci yang sama dan mengambil satu kalung yang sama, tetapi berwarna merah. Ia memakainya dan menyibak rambut panjangnya, kemudian tersenyum.

Duh, gadis ini suka sekali tersenyum, sih? (Akihiko senang…)

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih banyak!" kataku setelah berhasil menemukan suaraku kembali.

Mitsuru mengangguk. "Terima kasih kembali, hati-hati."

Dan aku pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

--

Aww! FanFic baru yang gaje! *Gaya imut milik Yoona waktu pertama kali liat baby Kyungsan yang sangat amat imut di Hello Baby episode 1*

Anyway, inilah FanFic terbaru saya… Dengan sedikit Mitsuru x Shinji… Tapi jauh lebih banyakan Akihiko x Mitsuru… =P Kelihatannya bakalan panjang dan makan waktu, melihat draft garis besar cerita yang sudah saya buat. But I'll fight! Ossu! Hwaiting!! ^o^


	2. Learning About You

Chapter 2 is coming! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Andai saya ini pemilik Persona 3… Akihiko pasti langsung saya bawa pulang… Tapi sayang sekali, itu cuma mimpi. *PRANG!* (Mimpi ngebawa Akihiko pulang pun belom pernah!) Berbahagialah kau, wahai ATLUS yang telah memiliki Akihiko sepenuhnya!

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Setelah pengalaman menarik tentang bagaimana caranya menghadapi situasi canggung saat menghadapi cewek cantik—yang telah gagal kulakukan—aku pergi ke toko-toko lain dan membeli apa yang kuperlukan.

Aku memilih _one-handed sword _yang kelihatannya mudah digunakan dibandingkan dengan jenis-jenis senjata lainnya. Setelah itu aku keluar dari desa tersebut untuk mencari informasi ke kota.

"Ah, coba tadi lebih lama lagi di situ…" aku bicara pada diriku sendiri sambil berjalan santai. Aku memang tidak punya alasan untuk buru-buru.

Aku berjalan dalam keheningan.

_Tiga…_

_Dua…_

_Satu…!_

"Argh! Bosan!! Kenapa tadi aku tidak ajak teman, ya??" suaraku menggema di sawah hijau di sebelahku—kuharap tidak membuat siapa dan apa pun kaget. Tapi lalu aku berpikir. Siapa sih yang mau ikut perjalanan tidak berujung dan bahkan tidak ada tujuan tempat yang pasti seperti yang kulakukan ini?

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih setengah jam, aku akhirnya sampai di kota. Tempat pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah perpustakaan.

Aku memandang papan nama perpustakaan itu cukup lama. Masuk, tidak. Masuk, tidak. Kalau masuk, aku buang-buang waktu. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ada buku penting tentang apa yang kucari sekarang yang bakal terlewat.

Aku melihat ke sekitar dan menemukan setangkai bunga yang masih segar. Aku bukan tipe yang sebegitu putus asanya menentukan mau masuk _perpustakaan _atau tidak dengan mencabut bunga itu dan memetik mahkota bunganya satu per satu sambil bergumam "Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak.".

Lama sekali aku berdebat dengan diri sendiri (hal paling bodoh yang bisa kau lakukan. Jangan ditiru.), akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Toh, seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak punya alasan untuk buru-buru, jadi aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu untuk setidaknya melihat-lihat sebentar.

Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan menyusuri rak buku. Ternyata di situ ada buku informasi yang cukup detail mengenai apa yang akan menjadi lawanku di masa mendatang. Aku mengambilnya dan duduk di salah satu meja. Aku membaca beberapa nama, seperti Aquila, Figaliz, Antlion, Schizo, dan masih banyak lagi yang lain, diurutkan dari A sampai Z.

"Ada untungnya juga masuk ke sini. Ngomong-ngomong, buku ini bisa dipinjam tidak, ya?" pikirku.

Dan ternyata perpustakaan ini lebih baik dari yang kukira, aku bahkan diperbolehkan membelinya karena buku itu sudah lama tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Akhirnya setelah urusanku selesai di sana, aku keluar dan melanjutkan perjalananku.

--

Tujuan utamaku adalah hutan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak buru-buru dan berniat berlatih di sana dulu, supaya terbiasa dengan apa yang akan kuhadapi.

Hutannya terang dan tidak begitu banyak pohon, tapi tetap bisa disebut hutan. Untuk sementara aku tidak akan masuk terlalu dalam.

Aku berjalan sambil membaca-baca buku yang baru saja kubeli saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar keributan di depan. Sambil menyiapkan senjataku dan memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, aku berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber suara itu.

Dan apa yang kulihat cukup membuatku kaget. Musuhku yang satu ini tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu besar dalam arti sebesar singa.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nama makhluk ini (karena sebenarnya ada hal lain yang lebih kupedulikan) dan maju perlahan untuk menyerang.

Makhluk ini aneh. Buta, kelihatannya sih tidak. Tapi dia seperti tidak melihatku sama sekali. Sebelum sempat memikirkan apa-apa lagi, makhluk itu tiba-tiba terpental ke belakangku. Dan lagi-lagi, apa yang kulihat membuatku jauh lebih kaget.

"Mitsuru??"

Gadis itu pun tampak cukup kaget dengan melihat kehadiranku. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya dan lebih memusatkan perhatian pada seorang anak kecil—anak laki-laki yang kulihat di tokonya waktu itu. Sepertinya Mitsuru berusaha melindunginya dari makhluk ini.

"Awas!"

Setelah mendengar teriakannya, aku segera menengok ke belakang dan melihat monster besar itu melompat ke arahku. Untung aku sadar dan dengan asal mengarahkan pedangku padanya. Monster itu tertusuk tepat saat sesuatu seperti bola api mengenainya dan meledakkannya sampai tak tersisa.

"Wow!" gumamku takjub melihat apa yang baru saja Mitsuru lakukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan wajah bodoh.

Mitsuru bangun dari posisinya yang terjatuh. "Maaf, aku membuatmu kaget ya?" katanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kau hanya membuatku takut." balasku sambil tertawa, membuatnya tertawa juga.

"Hideo, kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanyanya pada anak kecil di sebelahnya—yang bernama Hideo.

Hideo mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar dari hutan. Aku mendekati Mitsuru dan kami duduk bersebelahan.

"Jadi… tadi itu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia menjawab. "Itu sihir," jawabnya. Lalu ia menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum. "kau takut?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku tertawa. "Cuma bercanda, aku kagum," jawabku. "Dari mana kau belajar sihir?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menggeleng dan mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tahu-tahu bisa," jawabnya tak terduga. Melihatku yang berwajah bingung, ia melanjutkan. "Aku hilang ingatan. Hideo—anak yang tadi bersamaku—adalah adik sepupuku, aku ditemukan oleh ibunya yang adalah adik dari ibuku… maksudku, almarhumah ibuku." jelasnya.

"Ibumu… meninggal?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kata Bibi sih begitu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa," katanya ringan. "Itu enam bulan yang lalu. Dua bulan setelah bibi menemukanku, aku tahu-tahu bisa sihir."

Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau mau melanjutkan perjalananmu, kan? Maaf, aku jadi menahanmu di sini." katanya sambil berdiri.

Aku pun ikut berdiri. "Tidak apa, kalau tadi tidak ada kau mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan perjalanku lagi." balasku.

Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku juga akan pulang. Hati-hati, ya." katanya.

Tapi sesuatu menyuruhku menghentikannya. "Mitsuru," panggilku. Ia menoleh. "Ng…," aduh, sebenarnya apa ada yang perlu dikatakan? Buat apa aku memanggilnya? Apa sekarang aku perlu mengatakan kata-kata kuno seperti, 'Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa nanti ya.'? Aku memberanikan diri menanyakan hal ini. "Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan masa lalumu?" tanyaku.

Ia menatapku bingung untuk beberapa saat, tapi lalu memutar badannya menghadapku. Kupikir dia akan menjawab tidak, tapi… "Sejujurnya… memang aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu dari mana aku punya sihir, dan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku, aku… ingin tahu itu semua." katanya.

Aku tersenyum puas, lalu mengulurkan tanganku. "Ikutlah denganku," kataku singkat tapi tegas. Kuharap cukup untuk membuatnya yakin akan ikut atau tidak. "Yah, paling tidak aku ada teman, dan siapa tahu ingatanmu ada hubungannya dengan semua yang terjadi di dunia kita ini." tambahku, mulai ragu kalau dia akan menolak karena aku hanya mengatakan dua kata sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Sejenak, tak ada kata-kata di antara kami. Tapi lalu Mitsuru tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat. "Aku ikut, Akihiko." katanya.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memerah. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut namaku. Dan aku suka sekali nada suaranya ketika memanggilku.

--

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke perpustakaan dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…" kataku dengan nada menyerah.

Mitsuru tertawa. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana. Kurasa di sana banyak informasi yang bagus." balasnya.

Kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan yang tadi kukunjungi sekali lagi. Ternyata benar, di situ banyak buku-buku yang seperti belum disentuh lagi setelah lima tahun. Padahal isinya penting sekali.

"Kau bawa saja dulu, aku cari yang lain." Kata Mitsuru sambil menyerahkan buku-buku yang kami temukan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu meja terdekat, lalu mulai membaca-baca salah satu buku yang paling berdebu karena menurutku buku yang paling berdebu akan jadi yang paling berguna.

Lalu aku menemukan sesuatu. Halaman di sebelahnya seperti habis dirobek—tidak, bukan dirobek tapi dibakar. Aku membaca halaman sebelumnya. Itu pun dengan susah payah karena tulisannya sudah mulai memudar beberapa bagian.

"…_akan terjadi seabad sampai dua abad lagi…satu yang bisa menyelamatkannya…hal yang sama akan terulang…sebuah magic terkuat yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang di dunia ini…garis keturunan…"_

"Akihiko, aku cuma menemukan segini…," suara Mitsuru terdengar disusul bunyi setumpuk buku tebal yang ia letakkan di meja. "Hei, kau baca apa?" tanyanya setelah duduk di depanku.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. (Ditatap begitu aku jadi malu…) "Uhm, ini…," lalu aku membacakan isi halaman yang kubaca tadi sampai kata-kata 'keturunan'. "Halaman berikutnya terbakar, atau lebih tepat dibakar." aku menutup penjelasan lisanku.

Ia menopang dagu di atas kedua telapak tangannya. "Tahu dari mana dibakar?" tanyanya iseng. Aku cuma nyengir yang dibalas dengan senyumannya. "Baiklah, kurasa kita perlu cari informasi lain. Tapi buku ini sudah sangat membantu, _nice choice_." komentarnya sambil menarik buku lainnya yang kedua paling berdebu setelah buku yang kubaca tadi.

Kira-kira satu setengah jam kami pakai untuk menelusuri buku-buku yang telah kami ambil dari tempat asalnya. Dan hasilnya sia-sia—kecuali untuk satu buku yang menjelaskan bagaimana cuma ada satu yang bisa menghentikan kekacauan ini.

"Ya sudah, kita boleh bawa buku itu kan? Bawa saja, di jalan kita bisa tahu lebih banyak informasi." kata Mitsuru sambil berdiri, menunjuk buku di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

--

Chapter 2 ends here =)

Di chapter berikutnya… akan ada sedikit kejutan (yang saat menulisnya pun saya cukup terkejut karena belum adaptasi) XD

See you in the next chapter!


	3. First Destination

Chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER: **Intinya Persona 3 bukan punya saya.

Author's note: Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update, karena akhir-akhir ini yang namanya sekolah beserta tugas-tugas dan ulangan-ulangannya adalah satu kesatuan yang tak akan pernah hilang satu hari pun.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika kami keluar dari perpustakaan di kota itu. Sambil membawa sebuah buku usang yang—siapa sangka—sangat berguna, aku dan Mitsuru berjalan sambil merencanakan tujuan pertama kami.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tujuan, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua, Akihiko?" tanya Mitsuru tiba-tiba.

Aku diam untuk berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… alasannya sih sederhana," aku memulai. Langit sudah mulai berwarna orange dan matahari perlahan terbenam. "beberapa hari yang lalu keluargaku dibunuh oleh kekacauan ini." aku menjelaskan.

Mitsuru terlihat merasa bersalah, ia menunduk menatap sampul buku di tangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu." katanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa, lagipula kau sendiri juga mengalami hal yang tidak enak, kan?" balasku. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Apakah itu alasan kau mengajakku?" tanyanya santai.

"Bukan juga, sebenarnya aku hanya butuh teman. Habis bosan sih sendirian." jawabku tidak kalah santainya. Malah bisa dibilang cuek.

Sekarang ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'Hah? Apa kau serius?'. "Alasan macam apa itu?" tanyanya lagi setelah mencari kalimat tanya yang tepat untuk membalas pernyataanku tentang aku yang mengajaknya ikut ke dalam bahaya ini.

Aku tergelak, dan kupikir suaraku pasti bisa didengar siapa pun sekarang, karena kami mulai masuk ke daerah pedesaan yang sepi. "Tapi memang benar, lho. Aku bosan sekali kalau tidak ada teman," balasku. "Tenang saja, itu bukan satu-satunya alasanku. Aku cuma ingin membantumu dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk memaksamu ikut kalau kau tidak mau." tambahku untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman.

Mitsuru mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih," katanya singkat. Aku menoleh padanya dan ia tersenyum. "aku ingin sekali tahu isi dari ingatanku yang hilang. Bisa dibilang semua ingatanku, karena sampai sekarang pun aku tidak ingat namaku dulu adalah Mitsuru Kirijo. Lagipula…," Lalu ia menengadah ke langit yang warnanya semakin tajam seiring dengan perjalanan matahari yang letaknya semakin rendah untuk berpikir. "aku yakin aku pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai kekacauan yang terjadi di tempat kita tinggal sekarang." ia kembali menatap jalan sambil menendang batu-batu kecil.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Kalau itu memang benar, bukankah aku akan sangat terbantu? Pada akhirnya kita akan saling membantu satu sama lain." kataku.

"Ya, semoga saja begitu." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hari sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat. Kita mau ke mana dulu?" tanyaku, secara tidak langsung memintanya membuka peta yang tadi kami beli.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah hutan. Sebenarnya kami sama-sama keberatan, tapi apa boleh buat. Itu satu-satunya tempat terdekat yang bisa kami datangi saat ini.

"Jadi, _magic _apa saja yang kau punya?" tanya Akihiko saat kami mulai memasuki daerah hutan—ditandai dengan semakin banyaknya semak-semak dan pohon, walaupun belum sebanyak yang ada di depan mata kami. Di depan ada sebuah jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari batu-batu, dan di hadapannya ada sebuah hutan yang tak dapat kami lihat lebih jauh lagi karena tertutup oleh pohon-pohon yang besar dan rindang.

"Hmm… Belum banyak, yang paling mendasar adalah _elements magic_. Salah satunya yang kau lihat tadi siang, itu unsur api. Aku masih punya empat unsur lainnya." aku menjelaskan sedikit.

"_Magic _yang itu hebat," komentarnya. "Apa _magic _terkuat yang kau punya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada satu. Aku tidak memberinya nama, walaupun mungkin ada namanya dan mungkin saja sebenarnya aku tahu, hanya lupa." jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akihiko ikut tersenyum. "Pasti itu _magic _yang hebat sekali." katanya.

Kami sampai tepat di depan jalan setapak menuju hutan. Di dalam gelap sekali, jadi kami menyalakan dua senter.

"Uh, memang di sini ada apa sih?" tanyaku kesal. Aku malas berurusan dengan tempat gelap.

"Di ujung hutan ini ada kota lain, setelah itu ada sebuah tempat di mana terdapat petunjuk terbesar untuk memecahkan permasalahan. Jadi mau tidak mau kita harus masuk ke sini, Mitsuru." jelasnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyerah pada kenyataan. Sudah lah, kelihatannya hutan ini juga tidak terlalu luas. "Mungkin bisa sekalian latihan _kalau _di sini ada musuh yang butuh dibinasakan." kataku.

Kami mulai berjalan lebih jauh lagi, dan otomatis keadaan sekitar bertambah gelap. Mataku mulai melebar, memperhatikan setiap sudut hutan ini. Sampai tanpa sadar aku berjalan lebih dekat dengan Akihiko—sebagian karena jalannya makin sempit, sebagian lagi karena aku takut.

"Benar-benar jadi gelap, ya. Kubilang sih siang hari juga tempat ini pasti gelap." kata Akihiko sambil menyinari salah satu sudut hutan dengan senternya.

Aku tidak menjawab karena sejak tadi mulai merasakan ada suara-suara yang seperti mengikuti kami dari berbagai arah. Dan satu suara yang cukup keras dari gesekan antara rumput-rumput cukup membuatku kaget dan tanpa sadar menarik lengan baju Akihiko.

"Apa tuh?" tanyanya santai sambil menengok ke sumber suara.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil ikut mengamati sumber suara itu yang cukup jauh. "Cukup jauh, tapi kok bisa terdengar sampai… sini?" nada bicaraku mulai ragu-ragu bercampur takut.

Akihiko malah berjalan mendekati sumber suara. (Akhirnya hari ini aku yakin kalau semua cowok memang berani)

"Akihiko, mau ke mana??" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyusulnya. Daerah itu rumput semua dan aku tidak akan tahu mana yang rumput betulan dan mana yang jebakan.

Tepat saat aku sudah mencapai tempat Akihiko berdiri, kami berdua membeku karena mendengar sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan lagi. Rumput-rumput di sekitar kami bergemerisik dan pastilah ada sesuatu di balik suara itu.

"Itu… suara apa?" tanyaku berbisik.

Akihiko sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya. Aku tidak perlu menyiapkan apa pun, _magic_ milikku sudah bersiap di tanganku secara otomatis sejak aku mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Bersiaplah menghadapi sesuatu yang mengerikan… jangan lupa berdoa supaya kita tidak mati di tengah jalan," bisik Akihiko yang membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Boro-boro setengah, lewat satu hari saja belum." tambahnya.

Udara terasa semakin dingin dan tanganku mulai gemetar. Perasaanku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kami dalam beberapa detik—tidak, _sekarang_.

Puluhan, mungkin ratusan Zorg keluar dari balik rumput-rumput di sekitar kami. Sepertinya dari tadi mereka bersembunyi di antara rumput dan sengaja menunggu kami menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Awalnya mereka masih bergerak pelan-pelan, jadi kami pun bergerak perlahan saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Ini tidak akan mudah.

"Kalau mereka menyerang, aku bisa saja menangangi beberapa. Tapi sebanyak ini, aku tidak yakin." bisik Akihiko di belakangku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini. Dan saat itulah mereka mulai mendekat dan memperkecil jarak di antara kami.

"Yang begini pasti tidak akan habis-habis jumlahnya," kataku mulai bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan para Zorg—makhluk yang bisa dibilang agak kecil, tapi kalau sebanyak ini hanya dilawan oleh dua orang… "boleh aku usul satu cara?" tanyaku.

"Apa pun…" jawab Akihiko singkat.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji kau tidak akan ikut terluka," balasku. Aku menarik nafas. "_Here I go._"

Perlahan-lahan aku membiarkan tenagaku mengalir dan berpusat di antara jarak yang kubuat dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba _magic _yang satu ini. Memang berbahaya, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan?

Saat tenagaku mulai terkumpul, cahayanya sampai membuat Akihiko terpaksa menengok ke belakang di tengah-tengah _statue mode_ yang membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

Aku tersenyum antara sinis, takut, dan gugup. "Doakan ini berhasil."

"Pasti."

Tepat saat makhluk-makhluk liar itu terpancing oleh cahaya yang kubuat, aku meledakkan sesuatu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu itu apa, tapi yang pasti _magic _yang baru saja kutemukan ini cukup kuat, buktinya hampir tiga per empat Zorg yang menyerang kami seketika hilang. Rupanya radius _magic _ini lumayan juga.

"Waw, kau berhasil! Tinggal sisanya, Mitsuru!" seru Akihiko saat melihat daerah di sekitar kami begitu lengang.

Tapi _magic _itu rupanya minta bayaran dariku. Saat kami berhadapan, aku jatuh terduduk di tanah karena rasanya tenagaku hilang semua.

Belum sempat Akihiko berkomentar, dengan susah payah aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk menunjuk sesuatu di atasnya. Dan hari ini aku akhirnya tahu bahwa Akihiko itu _loading _-nya agak lama. Dia masih sempat-sempatnya bengong sebelum akhirnya menengok ke belakang dan dengan refleks menusuk satu Zorg yang sudah sempat menyentuhnya sedikit.

"Whoa, gawat… Ternyata masih banyak…!" komentarnya sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Jangan salahkan aku…" protesku dengan suara yang nyaris hilang.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, kerjamu bagus…!" balasnya sambil menghantam Zorg yang lainnya. "Tapi ini tidak bisa kuselesaikan sendirian…!" lanjutnya. Memang benar, rasanya walaupun tadi sudah kubantai cukup banyak, tapi yang lain tetap berdatangan.

Saat itulah semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sebuah anak panah menembus dua tubuh Zorg sekaligus dan menjatuhkan mereka ke tanah. Lalu datang anak panah lainnya, semakin lama semakin banyak dan di sekitar kami sekarang banyak sekali mayat-mayat Zorg.

Tenagaku yang mulai pulih berhasil membuat mataku menangkap satu sosok laki-laki dari pojok hutan yang memegang busur dan anak panahnya. Saat itu anak panahnya melesat dan mengenai Zorg yang berada tepat di belakangku.

Sampai tak tersisa satu pun makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan itu di tempat ini.

Dengan bantuan Akihiko, aku kembali berdiri dan memandang ke sekitar hutan yang semakin gelap.

"Aku melihat seseorang," kataku sambil mencari-cari sosok yang kulihat tadi. "Apa kau lihat sesuatu tadi, Akihiko?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin iya, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi rasanya memang ada seseorang di sana—whoa!!" aku pun ikut berteriak kaget mendengar teriakan Akihiko. Sebenarnya aku tidak kaget melihat orang yang kulihat tadi—yang menusukkan panah sampai membunuh para Zorg—muncul dari balik pohon di tempat yang ditunjuk Akihiko, tapi karena Akihiko berteriak, ya jadi aku ikut kaget karena teriakannya.

Spontan aku memukul lengan atas Akihiko dengan telapak tanganku. "Jangan bikin kaget…!" protesku. Memang sih, orang itu pakai baju yang gelap-gelap, tapi kan tidak sebegitu mengagetkannya…

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." balasnya. Lalu kami berjalan perlahan mendekati orang itu. Saat sudah berhadapan dengannya, baru kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami," kataku sambil menunduk sedikit untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. Kalau tidak ada dia, entah sudah ada di mana kami saat ini.

Orang itu tetap diam, membuatku sedikit risih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diriku saja. "Namaku Kirijo Mitsuru, salam kenal." kataku. Lalu aku menyenggol sikut Akihiko, memberi tanda supaya dia memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Sanada Akihiko." katanya singkat.

Akhirnya orang ini mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan memandang kami bergantian. "Namaku Aragaki Shinjiro."

--

Akhirnyaaa chapter 3 beres juga~! XDDD Setelah proses penulisan yang bikin saya bingung gimana lanjutinnya… Akhirnyaaa~~!! XDDD

Tanpa pikir panjang, mari kita akhiri chapter ini. Jika ada pertanyaan, akan saya coba jawab di akhir chapter 4 nanti~ See you in the next chapter~!


	4. The Bonds

Sejujurnya saya menulis author's note ini karena bingung mau mulai chapter 4 dari mana. XD Jadi sekalian saja, daripada masih blank begitu document-nya. =P

**DISCLAIMER: **Saya ATLUS adalah pemilik Persona 3.

Enjoy! ^^

_Akihiko's POV_

Daripada berlama-lama di dalam hutan yang semakin gelap, kami bertiga sepakat untuk keluar dulu dari tempat ini, baru membicarakan apa pun yang butuh untuk dibicarakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _magic_ yang tadi hebat. Itu _magic_ yang paling hebat ya?" tanyaku pada Mitsuru selama perjalanan.

"Yang terkuat dariku. Masih banyak sekali _magic _yang jauh lebih kuat daripada yang tadi," jawabnya. "yang mungkin saja kumiliki." ia menambahkan.

Sisa perjalanan keluar dari hutan itu sunyi tanpa ada yang bicara. Sepertinya kami masih belum bisa beradaptasi satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya kami berhasil melihat langit malam dan sebuah kota yang cukup besar di bawah sana.

"Akhirnya keluar juga, hutan ini luas ya." komentarku.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke kota. Selain itu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu tentangmu, Shinjiro-san?" tanya Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil Shinjiro juga boleh, tidak usah repot-repot," jawabnya. "Kau mau tanya apa?" ia bertanya balik.

"Sedang apa kau di hutan tadi?" tanya Mitsuru tanpa basa-basi.

Shinjiro terdiam sejenak, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. "Tidak melakukan apa-apa." jawabnya santai.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Bohong, siapa sih yang mau ke sana tanpa ada tujuan khusus?" balasku.

Ia menatapku tajam, tapi lalu menatap lurus ke jalan setapak yang kami lalui sekarang. "Nanti juga kalian tahu. Aku tidak perlu memberitahukan segalanya pada orang yang baru kukenal, kan?" katanya.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Mitsuru santai. Tapi di sudut matanya ada kejahilan yang membuatku tersenyum.

Kali ini Shinjiro benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab. Ia malah semakin cepat berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Mitsuru di belakang. Kami saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu, lalu cepat-cepat berjalan supaya sejajar dengan Shinjiro.

Sesampainya di gerbang kota yang cukup besar itu, kami berhenti sejenak. "Akihiko, kau bilang setelah kota ini ada sesuatu?" tanya Mitsuru.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, menurut buku ini sih begitu." jawabku sambil mengangkat buku yang kami pinjam dari perpustakaan di kota sebelum hutan tadi.

Mitsuru mengangkat alisnya. "Aku nyaris melupakan buku itu, dari tadi kau pegang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uhm, ya, tadi di jalan aku mengeluarkannya untuk membacanya sebentar." jawabku agak ragu. Sebenarnya aku juga baru menyadari sesuatu. Kalau saja tadi saat kami diserang dan tas berisi buku ini kenapa-kenapa, kami dalam masalah besar.

"Kalian dapat buku itu dari mana?" tanya Shinjiro tiba-tiba, menunjuk buku di tanganku.

"Dari perpustakaan di kota sebelum hutan tadi. Buku ini sudah lama tidak tersentuh, padahal berguna sekali." jawabku.

"Boleh aku melihatnya? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencuri. Tak ada gunanya juga bagiku." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk, karena entah kenapa aku mempercayai orang ini. "Tentu saja, silahkan." balasku.

Ia meraihnya dariku dan membuka-buka halamannya sebentar. Dan yang ia buka adalah beberapa halaman sebelum dan sesudah halaman yang terbakar. "Buku ini penting, jangan sampai kau kehilangannya. Ia akan menunjukkan jalan bagi kita." katanya sambil menyerahkan kembali buku itu.

Aku dan Mitsuru berpandangan lagi saat Shinjiro meneruskan perjalanan sendiri. "Kita?" kata kami bersamaan.

Lalu Mitsuru berlari kecil mengejar Shinjiro, dan aku menyusulnya. "Shinjiro-san, kau mau ikut dengan kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanyanya dengan serius, tapi tetap tersenyum.

Masih sambil berjalan, Shinjiro menatap Mitsuru. "Aku? Ikut kalian?" katanya sambil mengernyitkan kening. Mitsuru mengangguk.

"Tapi itu kalau kau mau. Aku tidak akan memaksa." tambah Mitsuru.

"Kalau dipaksa juga aku tetap mau kok." balas Shinjiro.

Aku sendiri cukup terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Orang ini baru saja bertemu dengan kami beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang dengan beraninya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perjalanan tanpa akhir ini? (Kalau benar tanpa akhir, untuk apa dimulai?)

"Benarkah??" aku bisa melihat mata Mitsuru yang begitu berbinar-binar saat mengatakannya.

Shinjiro mengangguk kecil. "Aku sendiri tidak ada kerjaan lain." balasnya singkat.

Saat itu juga kami memutuskan untuk pergi bersama melanjutkan perjalanan yang kami sendiri tidak tahu di mana ujungnya.

Penginapan yang kami datangi malam itu rupanya punya taman belakang yang cukup luas dan sepi untuk dipakai berlatih. Jadi malam itu kami keluar sama-sama. Aku dan Shinjiro memutuskan untuk sedikit mengajari Mitsuru cara memakai panah dan pedang.

"Yang ini tidak begitu berat kok, mau coba?" aku memberikan senjataku yang berwarna perak dan memang tidak begitu berat pada Mitsuru.

Ia menggenggam pegangannya dan aku melepas peganganku. Untuk sementara ia berhasil beradaptasi dengan massa benda tersebut, tapi lama kelamaan ia menurunkannya ke tanah.

"Kalau lama-lama tetap saja berat, tahu…!" protesnya sambil mengembalikannya padaku.

Aku tertawa dan menusuk tanah dengan pedangku. "Kalau begitu kau coba pakai panah saja. Sepertinya kota ini khusus untuk persiapan perang. Lihat, di sana ada sasaran panah." kataku sambil menunjuk sesuatu—entah terbuat dari apa—yang merupakan sasaran untuk menembakkan panah.

Melihat benda itu, Shinjiro mengangkat panahnya dan menusuk sasaran itu nyaris tepat di tengah.

"Waw, kau pemanah yang hebat." komentarku.

Shinjiro tidak membalas dan mengulurkan busur beserta anak panahnya pada Mitsuru. "Kau mau coba? Tidak akan begitu berbahaya, paling tergores sedikit." katanya.

Mitsuru menerimanya tanpa ragu-ragu—melakukan perjalanan seharian ini dengannya membuatku belajar bahwa ia memang takut gelap, tapi ia tidak takut akan apa pun yang mungkin akan melukainya. "Baik, ajari aku bagaimana cara memakainya dengan benar." balasnya.

Selama beberapa menit kemudian, Shinjiro bersusah payah menjelaskan tentang busur dan anak panahnya itu. Bukan karena Mitsuru yang tidak mengerti, tapi karena Shinjiro sendiri yang merasa kesulitan dan tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya.

"Oi, Shinji! Coba kau contohkan saja, deh!" teriakku dari bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Shinjiro menatapku kesal. "Jangan bikin nama panggilan seenaknya!" protesnya. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Kau kan tidak protes dipanggil Shinjiro, harusnya dipanggil Shinji juga tidak protes dong!" balasku.

"Terserah!" teriakannya membuat Mitsuru yang tak sempat menutup telinga bergerak menjauh secara spontan sambil meringis. Aku tergelak melihatnya dan memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Coba dari tadi kau tunjukkan, tidak akan sesulit itu!" protes Mitsuru sambil berdiri sesuai dengan yang Shinji baru saja tunjukkan.

"Ya sudah lah, sekarang tarik sekuat mungkin dan lepaskan saja." kata Shinji singkat.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apa pun, tahu." protesku sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Habis aku bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Sudah lah, untuk yang satu ini percobaan saja." ia mengelak.

Mitsuru menggelengkan kepala frustasi, tapi dengan serius membidik sasaran setepat mungkin. "Tenang saja, di belakangnya ada tembok yang tebal kok." komentarku setelah melihat tembok yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ditembus oleh anak panah itu.

Setelah diam sejenak (dan mungkin setelah pegal menahan busur yang agak berat untuk ditarik), Mitsuru melepaskan anak panah dan benda itu mengenai sasarannya, walaupun agak di pinggir.

"_Not bad_, aku tidak bisa melakukannya waktu pertama menembakkan anak panah itu." komentar Shinji sambil mengambil alih busurnya sebentar dan menjelaskan lebih detail bagaimana supaya bisa lebih tepat sasaran. Aku tersenyum melihat Shinji yang mulai bisa menjelaskan dengan cukup lancar.

Setelah Mitsuru cukup capek untuk melanjutkan latihannya, sekarang gilirannya bersantai sedikit sementara aku dan Shinji bergantian mencoba menukar senjata masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak ada bakat menggunakan panah, dan Shinji pun tidak ada bakat menggunakan pedang. Kami sama-sama canggung sampai Mitsuru menertawakan kami.

"Mitsuru, _magic _tidak bisa diajarkan ya?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Aku belum pernah coba," jawabnya sambil berdiri dan menghampiriku. "bagaimana kalau kita coba?" katanya.

Dan kuakui, Mitsuru adalah guru yang baik. Ia bisa membuat aku dan Shinji konsentrasi pada penjelasannya yang begitu menarik.

Tapi sayang, penjelasan itu sia-sia karena kami sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan _magic _sedikit pun.

Mitsuru menghela nafas. "Memang sih, tidak semua orang punya bakat sihir, tapi tidak kusangka kalian berdua benar-benar tidak punya setetes pun." komentarnya.

Aku hanya tertawa. "Ya sudah lah, yang penting sekarang kau bisa lebih melindungi dirimu sendiri, jadi harusnya kau bisa melindungi kami juga." balasku.

Keesokan paginya kami langsung berangkat menuju sebuah hutan (lagi). Banyak yang bilang, di dalam situ kita bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang Chaos. Tapi sayang, orang-orang yang masuk ke sana jarang sekali ada yang keluar hidup-hidup. Hal itu tidak terlalu menggangguku, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena aku percaya pada kedua sahabatku.

"Aku capek keluar masuk hutan..." kata Mitsuru saat kita mulai memasuki hutan.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Siapa bilang aku tidak? Tapi apa boleh buat, ini satu-satunya jalan." balasku.

Kami berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Di dalam seperti sudah malam hari, padahal baru saja jam sembilan pagi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, kami bertemu dengan sebuah gua dengan atmosfer aneh di salah satu sudut hutan yang gelap ini.

"Haruskah kita... masuk ke sana?" tanya Mitsuru ragu-ragu di hadapan gua yang bahkan jauh lebih gelap daripada hutan ini.

"Kalau boleh memilih sih lebih baik tidak usah masuk. Tapi satu-satunya tempat menarik di hutan ini... ya cuma ini." jawab Shinji cuek sambil mengawasi sekitar.

Kami memutuskan untuk tetap masuk ke dalam, dan menanggung semua resiko yang menunggu di sana.

"Aku percaya pada kalian berdua." Mitsuru menatapku dan Shinji.

Aku terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga percaya pada kalian."

"Aku juga." Shinji pun angkat bicara.

Mitsuru tersenyum. "Apa pun yang terjadi, berjanjilah untuk tetap mempercayai satu sama lain, oke?"

Aku dan Shinjiro mengangguk.

_Mitsuru's POV_

"Rasanya gua ini kecil dilihat dari luar..."

"Dari luarnya saja..."

"Jangan-jangan kita yang diubah jadi kecil seperti Alice in Wonderland?"

Keluhan kami bertiga bergema di dalam gua kosong yang hanya diterangi seadanya. Dari luar memang terlihat kecil, tapi ternyata dalamnya seperti labirin. Besar dan tak berujung. Akihiko nyaris tertusuk batu tajam yang mencuat dari dinding yang baru saja kami lewati.

"Ayo terus, teman-teman. Aku merasa sesuatu yang bagus sedang menunggu di depan sana, sedikit lagi." kataku menyemangati kedua sahabatku yang sepertinya juga sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Sesuatu yang bagus?" tanya Shinji.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa, dan ini hanya perasaanku. Tapi bisa menjadi penyemangat kan?" jawabku.

"Lebih baik kau percayai saja kata-kata seorang penyihir, Shinji." ujar Akihiko.

Kami terus berjalan, sampai kami melihat ujung jalan. "Apa berakhir di sini? Kau melihat sesuatu, Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko sambil mengarahkan obornya ke ujung gua.

Aku melangkah ke depan sedikit-sedikit, dan menemukan sebuah papan usang yang terjatuh di dasar gua.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shinji sambil mendekatiku yang sedang membersihkan papan berdebu itu seadanya.

"Entahlah, tapi... Ada tulisan "Kirijo". Itu nama keluargaku, walaupun tidak tahu benar atau tidak." jawabku. Aku membalik papan dan melihat secarik kertas terselip di sana. "Ada petanya juga..." kataku mulai merasa ketakutan. Kebetulan kah? Mengerikan sekali kalau memang iya...

Kami terdiam sejenak, sampai Akihiko menepuk pundakku. "Petanya cukup jelas. Kita harus pergi ke sana." katanya mengusulkan. Aku mengangguk, dan kami berjalan keluar dari gua itu menuju tempat dengan nama keluargaku.

Hehe... What a slow update, yeah? Please forgive me...! m(_ _)m

Akhir-akhir ini saya sering melupakan banyak FanFic terbengkalai... ya salah satunya ini. Saya malah bikin One Shot, Song of Love. (Baca dan review ya~ XD)

Ja, sy ga bakal panjang lebar. Semoga para pembaca saya yang setia menyukai chapter yang satu ini. Dan saya berjanji akan berusaha membuat chapter berikutnya lebih menarik lagi. See you in the next chapter ^^


End file.
